True Love Never Dies
by Sakura Hikari
Summary: HeeroRelena. When Heero dies, Relena goes on without him. But who's the mysterious man she's falling for- who looks like...Heero? FINISHED
1. Death's Calling

Disclaimer: Yada yada I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters (anyone want to sell Heero?). I will put them back when I'm done I promise. However I do own Kirin. She's my made up character. Please don't sue. I assure you all you'll get is a piece of pocket fuzz.

~ True Love Never Dies ~ 

By: Sakura Relena Yuy

~ Part One ~ 

~ `Where am I? What's happened to me?' Relena Peacecraft thought in her mind. She wanted to find out, so she slowly brought herself up. But to her demise, she couldn't. Tears began to weld in her eyes. `This is so hopeless….' Then it came to her. ~ 

~ * flashback* It was not four hours ago, she was going riding with her well….not exactly crush….but her beloved, Heero Yuy. She had never worked up the courage to tell him her true feelings. She figured one of four things would happen: One: She would get an emotional slap in the face. Two: He could laugh at her. Three: He would just disappear like he always did. Four: He would love her back. Not feeling the nerve to take the chance, she just left her feelings confined. She was probably much better off being lonely the rest of her young life, rather than suffer knowing the one she loved didn't love her at all. She couldn't bear that. Just then Relena was snapped out of her sad nightmare by a familiar monotone voice. "Are you okay, Relena? Relena are you with me?"

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine. Just daydreaming." She replied. Heero looked uncertain. "Are you sure? You dropped Starlight's reins" Relena looked down and she did drop Starlight's reins. She lazily picked them up. She now tried to look at the positive side. What could be better than a beautiful Summer day, riding an elegant horse with smooth gaits, and riding next to the love of her life? She didn't want to be anywhere else. "Yeah I'm positive I'm fine. Since when are you so concerned? And about me?" 

"Well I…..I just…..I'm supposed to look out for your well-being. Remember, I'm your bodyguard." Heero told her with an icy tone.

`That's not what I wanted to hear. But why did he stutter? Oh! There I go wishing and hoping again that he really does care for me. Just give it up Relena! You're way too stubborn. Someday it's going to get you in trouble……' " Is that all. Hm. I guess so………". Sadly Relena turned away. 

Just then the sky began to darken. Rain was coming and none too soon. She and Heero needed to find shelter. `But where do you find shelter in the middle of the mountains?' And just what they needed, appeared. Or not. A flash of lightening spooked their horses. Then the crash was worse. Both Heero and Relena were thrown by a frightened Starlight and Comet. They flew through the air and went sperate ways. "Heerooooooo!" 

"Relenaaaaaa!!!" The last thing Relena remembered was hitting her head on a rock and seeing Heero nowhere in sight. 

"Heero……". Then all went black. * end flashback* Then she remembered. Heero! He was still out there! `I have to find him. What if he's hurt? Or worse…..dead?' Relena was in panic. She couldn't get up. Her right leg was cut badly and she probably had some tendons ripped. Her arm was seriously fractured and bloody. Along with all of this, she had a concussion making it hard to see anything, along with her tears of fear and pain. "Why? Why did this have to happen to me? To us? We just wanted to ride horseback and have some summer fun." Relena thought out loud as she began to cry. Relena made her way over to a near by river to wash her wounds. 

"If I can help myself heal, I can find Heero. Oh god I hope he's okay. Even though we may never be happy, I at least want to know he's alright. Duo's right. He waaaaaayyyyyyy to suicidal." 

She heard a soft moan come from the woods. "Re…len…a…… Help me……"

"Heero! Where are you? Heero? Are you okay? Answer me!" screamed Relena at the top of her lungs. 

"Relena." 

"Heero. Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. Now that my Angel is here with me. Besides, I've experienced much much worse." 

Relena was blushing crimson. His Angel? Dare she let herself hope………? "Relena do you have a temperature or something? You're bright red."

"No Heero. But my leg, arm, and head are seriously injured. I still can't believe I made it to you. Unlike you, I can't just pop my bones back into place." He just laughed. 

"You know it's funny. When I was trained, that wasn't even half of it. They buried my humanity. I thought it was impossible to get it back. No matter how hard I tried, or how far I dug, they buried it more. They didn't care about me. I started to get the feeling no one did. So, I went along for the ride. I felt nothing for no one. Compassion, love, friendship were foreign to me. But there was still a part of me that wanted to be left alone. To grow, get married, have kids, have fun, and live. But no one would help me. No one cared enough. That is till I met you. You helped me see what it means to love. You helped me love. You cared enough. And that's what I love you for. Aishiteru Relena." 

You thought she was blushing Crimson a second ago, she was five times that red. `He…..he cares…..he cares for me? He loves me.' "Heero……I-I love you too. So much." 

Neither of them noticed that it was pouring, as in waterfall pouring. You'd think it was the rainforest. As the two of them were about to kiss, creeping ever slower toward each other's lips, the ground began to shift beneath them-a mudslide. Heero had enough time to save Relena. He pushed her out of the way, but didn't have enough time to save himself. He plummeted to the waterfall below. "Heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" was the last thing he heard of Relena's angelic voice before blacking out . Relena just stood there in horror. It was over before it had begun. Before their first kiss, their first date. They had just confessed they're true feelings and they had already been torn apart. What kind of relationship was that? `No he has to be alive. He can't die yet. He lived through self-detonation, so why couldn't he live through a fall? He even lived through a fall before. Why should this be different? I refuse to believe that the waterfall took his life. I have got to find him.' She tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't find him, no matter how hard she tried. Finally she collapsed in tears. "No! Nooooooooo! He can't! Not yet! No." 

"Oh Heero. I'm so sorry. I should have seen what a burden I was to you. You didn't need me, and you still don't. This was all my fault. If hadn't have burdened you so this never would have happened. I'm sooooo sorry. You should have let me fall Heero, you should have let me fall. You were better off without me, and now it's too late. I don't believe this. I took your life, I took your life." Relena whimpered.

" Goodbye Heero. My love……..I'm so so so sorry." With that Relena collapsed on the ground alone and afraid. 

"Heero……….".She whispered his name one last time before falling asleep.

In the distant woods a sullen figure watched with the saddest eyes…………… 

~Five Hours Later~ 

"I wonder where Relena and Heero are? You should Never ride after dark." Asked Catherine. 

" I suppose that's true. It's eight thirty. Where are they? Maybe we ought to call the stables. They must be back by now. Maybe they're making out……." Hilde snickered. But still Catherine's worry was contagious. Where were they?

" Yes is this Fox Crest stables? Do you know if Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft have returned their horses?" Hilde asked the Stable secretary. 

"Let me check." Said the secretary. 

"I'm sorry, but they haven't returned. Is something the matter?" Asked the secretary. 

"No everything's fine. Thank you. Goodbye." That didn't even sound reassuring to even Hilde. 

"So?" Catherine was really starting to panic. 

"They aren't back yet. This doesn't seem right. You aren't supposed to ride at night, and not even Heero would try that, especially with Relena. Something is seriously wrong. We have got to find them." Hilde had bad feeling about this.

"Relena wake up. Relena can you here me? Relena? Relena!" Relena woke up to the sound of a deep male voice and ice blue eyes. Her brother, Milliardo. 

"Oh where am I?" 

"You're out in the middle of the woods. What the hell happened to you Relena? Where's Heero? Are you hurt?" Was she hurt? What about Heero? He died for heaven's sake! Then she was forced to relive each horrifying moment. "And then…..he… fell in to the waterfall, and then……." Relena barely managed get out. She was crying so hard. 

"Shhhhh. It's okay. Calm down." 

"Calm Down!?!? How can you even say that? I just lost the love of my life and you expect me to be calm!?!?" Relena screamed at her brother. 

Even the unemotional Gundam pilots were sympathetic, but hurt at the same time knowing one of their best and one of their friends had died. Finally she had to cry herself to sleep. She couldn't take anymore. She hoped she'd die in the night, so she could be with Heero eternally. But she couldn't. The people needed her. Her dreams were shattered. 

Sakura's Note: Well what do you think? Is it bad? Please tell me! E- mail me here: [aishiteru_heerorelenalove@h...][1]. Thankies!

   [1]: /post/heero_relenaforever?protectID=243176066122082134184061228126244239177143066136061176173211077016143242017221231110006177029101003163014176224



	2. Without You

Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own Gundam Wing! Do you in all honesty want this piece of pocket fuzz? I didn't think so………..I'll gladly take Heero though.

~True Love Never Dies~

By: Sakura Relena Yuy

~ Part Two ~

It had nearly been two weeks since the terrible accident that had cost Heero his life. Relena just sat there in her room thinking about how terrible it had been, what might have been between her and Heero, and how the whole thing might have been prevented. She missed him. But a part of her couldn't help but believe he wasn't dead. The other side of her just hoped he was alive. Relena couldn't even choose. And what's worse is now that he's gone, Milliardo for sure would set her up with one of those guys that was just out to steal her title and her money. She could see it now: Her and her 'husband' would be happy the first two weeks (otherwise known as phase one: Get close to her.), then start fighting like cats and dogs (phase two: Get her angry so that I can have all her money), then eventually divorce (phase three: I got her money!! ) Not Relena's dreamlife. She wanted to fall in love with Heero, get married, have their children, live in a nice house, and all and all have a wonderful life. Relena sighs knowing how it won't happen now. "What's the matter Miss Relena?" asked Peygan, one of her butlers.

"Sure everything's fine. What's that?" asked Relena.

" I brought you some refreshments that might cheer you up. Some ice cream and tea."

"Gee thanks. But I'm not hungry right now. I was just thinking about now that Heero's gone, my brother is probably going to marry me off to some jerk. He would probably anyway seeming's how he and Heero don't get along well. But still shouldn't I be able to make decisions about my own lovelife? I couldn't help it if I fell in love with his rival. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love my brother and I know he wants nothing but the best for me, but I want to be able to live on my own."

"Well then maybe what you need is to get out and get some fresh air. Like go to the mall with your friends. Maybe you'll meet the true love of your life there." Peygan suggested some more things which didn't sound to pleasing to Relena. She tried the mall idea. 

"Thanks Peygan. I think I will go to the mall. I do need to get out. I can't stand the thought of being a hermit crab all my life, while there's many things I still want and need to do."

"Since when did you decide to get out? You've been hiding in your room for weeks." Asked Kirin. 

"Peygan convinced me. I finally realized there's no way to bring Heero back and that I just had to move on. He wouldn't want me to be sad forever because of him. He hated to cause me pain." Relena still looked sullen.

"Yeah, she really had an emotional break down when we found her. She could hardly speak. But Relena this is for the best." Replied Noin, her sister-in-law.

Relena's brother Milliardo and Lucrezia Noin had pretty much been in love since they met. They went to school together, fought together, and a whole lot more. Relena was glad at least someone got to be happy. "Guess you're right."

Beyond the corner, another figure was waiting. 'This has got to work. I don't any other way to do this.' "Well here goes nothing." The figure whispered.

Then it happened. Angelic met extremely cute when Relena and the figure collided. Relena still had part of her concussion was the worst part. "Hey! Please watch it next time I have a con…cussio…..n" Relena stopped in mid sentence. She couldn't believe her eyes. The figure was a dead ringer for Heero. The same Prussian Blue eyes, the same wild hair, and the most handsome face. 'It can't be. No! I looked everywhere! He didn't come out! He couldn't have come out! I would have seen it! But I can hope can't I? The strange thing is, is he's smiling.' She sighed. 'It isn't Heero.'

"Here miss let me help you up. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize…"

"Oh it's okay. Just a klutzy error on our part. I should have been watching too. Um what did you say your name was again?" Relena was blushing wildly. 'This is so strange. I've never felt this way with anyone or about anyone except Heero.'

" I didn't. But my name is Adin Lowe Jr. It's a pleasure to meet such an angelic figure like you." 

'Grrr……There goes the flattering part.' "Why thank you." 

"Oh no I wasn't trying to flatter you. Here forget that. Um…Here let me buy you and your friends lunch or something. I'm sorry, I was just……….." 

" Oh don't worry. Lunch? That would be great thank you so much." Said Relena but then Dorothy dragged her aside.

"Nice one Miss Relena."

"What are you talking about?" Relena was sincerely confused.

"Miss Relena! This is your chance! You can start over! Without Heero."

" But……."

"Oh come on! He's a dead ringer for Heero! You're not going to get much closer."

"I suppose you're right." 

As Dorothy, Catherine, Hilde, Sally, and Kirin walked behind Adin, Dorothy's words rang in her mind _'You can start over without Heero_………..' Is that what she wanted? Not really, but she'd be a mess if she couldn't get over this. She'd have to. Who knows? Maybe she'd have fun with Heero……….'I mean Adin!'. 'Oh boy this will be hard.'

Sakura's Note: What'd you think? Don't worry! Still part 3 to come! E-mail me @ [aishiteru_heerorelenalove@hotmail.com][1] thankies!

   [1]: mailto:aishiteru_heerorelenalove@hotmail.com



	3. Uncertainty

Disclaimer: For the last time I DO NOT own Gundam Wing (wish I did-_-). Do I have to explain the pocket fuzz again? I hope not………………… Wait wait! I own Kirin. She's my made up character. Sort of, she's supposed to be one of Quatre's sisters. So enjoy.

~ True Love Never Dies~

By: Sakura Relena Yuy

~ Part Three ~

~ Relena was still unsure about going out to lunch with Adin. 'I don't even know him! But still he's almost exactly like Heero, handsome, intelligent, strong, the same soldier qualities……….. damn it Dorothy, why'd I let you talk me into this?' "Hello girlfriend? Ya with us? Hello! Lena! Wake up! Today would be nice!" Kirin wasn't the most patient person. "Man Queen of the World nothing. Queen of Daydreams and dreamers is more like it."

"Sorry. But it still seems way too weird without Heero. Falling in love again this fast never works especially if your heart's telling you differently. But still it feels as if I know him. I don't know where, I just know I do." Relena truly was confused. "What am going to do?" Relena sighed sadly.

"Oh you'll figure it out. Don't worry. You need to have faith and hope. Trust everything will work. Besides, you're probably just nervous." Sally responded. Sally was more of a mother figure than a friend to Relena. Well she was a friend, but not in the way Dorothy, Hilde, Noin, Catherine, and Kirin were. 

"What about you? Wufei isn't exactly the best catch…….." Relena snickered.

" Oh shut up!" Sally could give Relena a run for her money in the blushing department about now. About three shades of Scarlet……….

"Oh come on Sally! We heard you the other night "Oh Wufei you're so dreamy….." " Catherine was laughing her head off.

" Heehee……..Oh Trowa you're good lookin and I'm not just saying that!" snickered Hilde.

Before Catherine had a chance to retaliate, Adin came back from getting the girls ice cream. 'She still looks beautiful even now. How I wish I could tell you I didn't die Relena. I still can't get that look you had on your face out of my head. It makes me sad even now.' "Here you girls are. Dessert is served."

"Thanks Adin. Wow, I've had a major sweettooth all day!" But then Hilde blushed. "Oops. I don't think I have enough money."

"Don't worry about it. My treat. Besides, I took you out to lunch." Replied Adin. 

"Hey thanks! I wish Duo would do that for me………but at least Duo's heart is in the right place." Hilde blushed because she just realized what she said. She hadn't told ANYONE that she liked Duo. "Oh guys please don't!!!!!!!!"

" Hehheh oh what about Duo? I swear I heard "oh Duo sweetie please go out with me!" snickered Kirin.

While the rest of the girls were tormenting poor Hilde, Relena got up and walked over to fountain that looked like a waterfall. '_HHHHHHHHHeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrroooooo!' _She shut her eyes tight not wanting to relive the nightmare anymore than she was forced to. She was about to walk away when Adin began to walk over. 'Oh Relena. I'm so sorry. Don't worry. I promise we'll be together soon. The truth will soon be in your grasp.'" Hi Relena."

" Oh hi Adin. Um lovely fountain huh?" She sounded none too complacent. Almost uneasy and Adin knew why. 'Oh Relena…………'

"What's troubling you Relena? Sorry for being nosy, but I just………."

"Oh no it's okay. Just this fountain's making me live a nightmare. You see, I had this crush. Well actually I loved him, more than anyone knows or will probably know. We were going horseback riding in the mountains when it began to storm, we were thrown from our horses by a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. We were both seriously injured and barely able to make it. We had just admitted our feelings for each other and about to kiss, when…….when……….we fell in a mudslide. He saved me, but he fell." Relena managed to get out. Her eyes were burning with tears and was biting her lip. She wanted to be strong for Adin.

Relena felt strong arms enclose her body. "I know Relena. I know." Adin ended.

Relena looked up as Adin put his hand under her chin and began to kiss her. Her eyes widened, but then closed as she began to respond. 'Somehow he feels like Heero…….' They pulled away and they had an electric tingle in their lips. "That was wonderful Adin"

"Thank you. Relena I……" replied Adin.

"Thank you." Relena was dazed. 'Oh boy what am I getting into?'

'I love you so much…Relena' Adin thought. 'More than you know.'

"Oh god what AM I going to do. He felt so…Heeroish. I have to know. I HAVE to find out. There's something awfully wrong here." Relena put it to the back of her mind momentarily and finished her ice cream. But a part of her was still uneasy. What WAS it about Adin?

The girls and Adin were having so much fun, Relena almost forgot her dilemma. Besides, Adin had bought them everything they wanted, no matter the cost. Although the girls tried to be good because they didn't want to spend all of his money, but they still went crazy. "Adin you are the best!" said Noin whom was gazing at a new Sapphire charm bracelet of hers. "Now if only Zechs would buy me that diamond ring………" All the girls just laughed.

"Yeah you truly are wonderful. Zechs is gonna have such a fit. Oh well. It's fun to tease Milliardo the way I do." Relena was now looking at a 24 kt. Diamond heart pendant that Adin had bought her, along with another teddy bear for her collection (she started with Heero's birthday bear he gave her). 'He's so sweet and caring. Maybe…maybe I should try to move on. We're such a perfect match.'

While the others walked ahead, Relena began to decide if she really should move on. '_…move on without Heero…' '…the love of your life at the mall today….' '…it's for the best….' '…Trust everything will work….' _ She was thinking about what her friends and Adin had said. _' I know Relena. I know.' _ "I have to let it go. He's not coming back. Because of me. The part of me that's guilty for killing Heero, the part of me that loves him so much, and the part of me that wants to be with Adin, are all clashing with the part of me that refuses Heero's death. "This is going to be really hard to leave alone. And if I don't make up my mind, it may be too late for Heero or Adin. Then what would I do?"

"Do what?" came a familiar voice, more precise Adin's.

"Oh nothing. Just some internal thoughts of mine that need sorting out."

"Say um Relena? I know your friends are great in all, but you really stand out. I would…um…love to do this again. Would you?" Adin's voice was shaky. 'Oh geez Adin you can do better than that' He was kicking himself inside.

"Adin Lowe Jr. are you asking me out?"

"Yeah well sort of. But I really would like to get to know you better. Especially after that little scene of ours." It was Adin's turn to blush.

"Sure me too. Um so where do you want to go? I would love to get to know you too."

"Great! But it's a surprise. So how's 7:30 p.m.?"

"Yes that's fine. Besides my brother needs to pass judgement. Beware, he can really flip his lid."

'Yes I know that Relena. Boy do I know…' "Okay that shouldn't be so hard."

"Oh yeah almost forgot. I live twenty blocks from St. Gabriel, in the house you can't miss. Trust me."

" Got ya. Well shall we shop some more my lovely?"

"Sure. But not too long or there's no chance for you tomorrow, much less me."

As they began to walk away, Adin put his arms around Relena's shoulders. Relena felt ever closer to regaining the strength she needed to put Heero out of her mind and into the depths of her heart.

Sakura's Note: Well party four coming soon, which will prove to be very interesting ^_^. PLEASE tell me what you think. However for the people who want me to continue (there's a lot) I promise this whole thing will prove to be interesting. E-mail me @ [aishiteru_heerorelenalove@hotmail.com][1] Thanx so much.

~Sakura~

   [1]: mailto:aishiteru_heerorelenalove@hotmail.com



	4. Death's Dark Road

Disclaimer: Maybe if I wished upon a shooting star… … … don't own Gundam Wing and never will. 

~ True Love Never Dies ~

~ By: Sakura Relena Yuy ~

~ Part Four ~

In the warm room of the Peacecraft mansion, Relena and her brother, were having a well…rather "interesting" conversation. Of course you know what it was about, for you know who was going out on a date. "Oh Milliardo, how many times do I have to remind you that number one it isn't Heero, and number two this is MY lovelife." Relena wasn't going to give up. But neither was her brother.

"Relena, you know what people out there will do to a person like you. People in today's world love to take what they can. I'm just concerned that's all."

"Brother for heaven sakes I'm nineteen years old. I can take care of myself. Besides, Adin Lowe Jr. has got to be one of the sweetest guys in the universe."

A knock at the door sent them both flying from reality to panic. Relena not having been in her dress yet and Milliardo ready to pummel Adin and otherwise set the groundrules. When Milliardo opened the door, he went balistic. "Relena! Get down here now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'Uh oh. I know what he's thinking. Time to set him straight. Although I really need my dress for my date, without Adin there won't be any date.' "Milliardo relax. This isn't Heero. Remember he died. I was breaking down and you don't remember?"

"Alright. Listen here Mr Lowe. You are to treat her properly, make sure she's treated kindly. Don't go anywhere that's unsafe, and do try to be back by midnight or better yet before. And…"

'Yep that's Zechs for ya…' "Okay Mr. Peacecraft. I swear to follow all orders. Thank you sir for allowing me to take your sister on a date."

"Very well."

"Hi Adin! Um…well…I didn't exactly have time to get dressed. I'm sorry."

' It doesn't matter Relena. You're beautiful no matter what you wear.' "That's fine. We aren't going anywhere fancy. Just bring ice skates, gloves, coat, an whatever you need to stay warm."

" What do you mean? Ice skates?"

"We're going ice skating on Serenity Lake. The most beautiful lake, except for the fact that it isn't you. It can't compete with you." Of course, Relena was blushing yet again.

"Ready?" Asked Adin when Relena had retrieved her ice skates and warm clothes.

"Let's go."

~An hour later at Serenity Lake~

"Oh wow. This really is beautiful. So who should go first?" Relena was ever so curious.

"Both of us. Ever done pair dancing?"

" No. But…"

"Now it's just the two of us." Adin said before he began to kiss Relena passionately.

Relena's thoughts were a blur as the taste of Adin's lips burned against her own. Oh he's good… But her thoughts were interupted as they broke the kiss and began to move together with the music in their minds. 'He's so handsome…I really…really…love him…but what about Heero? Oh no…' 'She's beautiful…maybe we should stay like this…maybe for the better…but she was so heartbroken…I can't…I have to tell her. But how?'

They began to move ever so gracefully to their heart's music. Doing everything they knew and learning how to fall. Several times. They even tried singular skating. All in all they had a good time. 'I'll tell her now. She deserves and needs to know.' "Relena there's something I must tell you. I have waited so long, but you must know. I…"

But as fate would have it, this date was about to take a turn for the worse. Just when Adin was about to tell her, they heard the most dreadful sound that made their hearts stop: the sound of shattering ice. 

Before they could save themselves the couple was pulled under the ice. Both gasping for air and desperately trying to find each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Relena found Adin. But he was out cold. 'Oh god where's the hole? He needs help…Please god!' She found it and with all the strength she had left, she pulled herself and Adin out of the water. But Adin was unconscious. "Oh god please breathe! Adin please!"

She began to give him CPR, all he did was breathe. He didn't wake up. Just then Relena heard a sound: the sound of a siren. They found Relena and helped Adin and herself to their feet. They put Adin on a stretcher and Relena was given permission to go with him in the back. "I'm sorry Adin. I love you and…….this is such a disaster." Were Relena's final words before collapsing on Adin's chest.

Sakura's Note: Finally finished! Woohoo! Ahem. Gomen. Just wait to see what plot twist I come up with next…heehee. Well please tell me what you think @ [aishiteru_heerorelenalove@hotmail.com][1] Arigatou!

~Sakura~

   [1]: mailto:aishiteru_heerorelenalove@hotmail.com



	5. Odin

Disclaimer: I think everyone knows by now…

~True Love Never Dies~

~Part 5~

~By: Sakura Kasumi Yuy~

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Yuy, you may kiss your beautiful bride."

Heero smiled at his precious angel: Relena Peacecraft. 'No, Relena Yuy…' Then slowly Heero made the motion that would make his heavenly angel his forever.

The kiss, soft and tender, and of the sweetest essence. After the couple pulled away, they strode down the aisle together, not a care in the world. "Oh Heero, I can't believe we're finally married. This is like my wildest, most cherished dream come true."

"I know. This is so, _dreamlike_."

"Heero, my soldier."

"Relena, my angel."

"Ms. Relena?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

With a jump, Relena came crashing to the floor. "It was a dream? Awwwww……I thought it was real." Relena complained.

"I see you've got your strength back. That's a good sign." The nurse breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Where's Odin? Will somebody please tell me what's going on here?"

"Calm down Ms. Relena. My name is Dr. Laurie Winner. I'm one of Quatre's sister's as well. Speaking of how is Quatre doing anyway?"

Relena scowled. "He's just dandy." Her expression softened. "At least he's happy. But will you please tell me what happened to Odin before I go insane from worry?"

Laurie's face saddened and fell. " He's in pretty bad shape. Physically he's fine, in fact he made record history for having the fastest recovery ever. But, there's just one problem."

'Why does there always have to be a but?' "What's wrong? Is he okay?" Relena's eyes were pleading.

"He's well, suffering from amnesia. He can't and won't remember a thing. I'm terribly sorry Ms. Relena, but Odin may never be the same again."

"What you mean never the same again? He didn't hit his head that hard…besides which you're a doctor! Help him! Please help him…" Relena screamed before breaking down and crying.

"I said calm down Ms Relena! There's nothing we CAN do to help. I'm sorry, but you're going to take it as it comes. Don't you think you're being just a bit selfish Relena?"

Relena's eyes burned with the angriest flames. "Selfish? What do you mean selfish? All I want is the best for Odin! How can I be?"

"My thoughts exactly. Ms. Laurie, I think you need to treat my sister with a little more respect. After all, she does have more authority over you. And she's my little sister."

"Milliardo! Oh I'm so glad to see you." Relena was relieved her big brother was here to save her from Laurie's "delusions".

"Milliardo Peacecraft…it's an honor…may I say-" Laurie said before being cut off.

"No need for that, Ms. Winner. I came here because I heard of my sister's terrible accident at Serenity Lake, on her date with her newly found boyfriend. I love my sister very much and I will not tolerate ANYONE treating her wrong. She just went through a terrible accident about a month ago, with someone she loved very dearly, who's death affected her greatly. Although he and I didn't get along very well- far from it in fact, I still learned to approve their beautiful relationship. Now, she has found a new love, and been through yet another tragedy. She doesn't need this now, so I suggest you treat her really well, or you'll have me to deal with. Understood Ms. Winner?"

"Understood your highness. It won't happen again." Laurie was shaking.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Now, my dear little sister, you should rest now."

"Yes. Thank you Milliardo." Relena smiled for the first time since Odin came for her, to take her to their date.

As Milliardo left, his thoughts dwell on Odin. 'There's something so familiar about him…could it be? Heero survived?'

"I'm terribly sorry Ms. Relena…I had no idea. What happened to you?"

"Do you mind if I don't do this? I- I really can't stand it, to tell what happened to me and Heero that day. Now just please help Odin…I already lost one person to a deadly fate, I don't want to lose another." Relena cried.

Laurie understood. "Ms. Relena, I'm terribly sorry for my behavior. I have an anger problem really. Maybe I just miss my little brother so much I can't handle myself. However, if you'll accept it, I have something that should cheer you up. Would you please come with me?"

Relena nodded. "Your apology is accepted. I ought to be sorry too. I've been under so much emotional distress lately, I can't handle myself. Sorry if I made you mad."

"Don't worry Ms. Relena. I know how it is. Now please step inside this room with me."

Relena had never been surrounded by so many documents in her life. Then Relena spotted the one that said: "Odin Lowe Jr." "This room is where we keep all of our medical documents. This folder, your boyfriend's folder isn't very full, because he never needed to check in. A miracle worker he is."

"You mean you've met him before?"

"Yes I have, in fact I have a very surprising secret for you Ms. Relena. However, you might want to sit down, for I don't know how this will effect you. Now, your boyfriend's documents indicate that he has been going under an alternate identity for quite a long time now. But during a mysterious disappearance back in late September of this year, he seems to be going under his old identity again."

"Mysterious disappearance? Alternate identity? Well what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing my dear. It's just you know his alternate identity."

"What do you mean. I couldn't possibly…well who is it?"

"When your brother came in here and said his name, I was stunned. But you should be happy, for he was a lover of yours."

"Lover? But I have only had-" That's when reality hit Relena. Odin was Heero. Heero was Odin. "But- it can't be possible! No! I watched him die it's not possible!" Relena wanted to cry.

"Why? The looks, the charm? How could they not be the same? How can you deny it? I'll even go get a DNA sample for you. Wait here please."

Relena wasn't waiting around. She refused to believe it. Laurie was lying. She had to be…didn't she? When she reached Odin's room, her heart tore in half once more. Attached to him were wires, tubes and other things. Relena's heart couldn't take it anymore. "Odin? I know you can hear me. Please open your eyes."

No response. "It isn't true…is it?" 

Relena kissed Odin passionately before she left, but didn't hear a voice call out to her.

"Relena…don't go…" Odin said in a weak voice. 'You have to believe her. Please. My love, don't leave me…I need you.'

Sorry! I kinda have to leave ya hanging again! But about time ne? Well how was it this time? R&R Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Sakura Kasumi Yuy~ *Guardian Kasumi* 


	6. All Roads Have An End

tlndpt6

Disclaimer: I'll put them back when I'm done I promise!!!!! ^_^

~

"True Love Never Dies"

By: Sakura Kasumi Yuy

~

Author's Note: It's about time huh? I'm really sorry…I've had so much going on, I haven't really had time for my fan fics or website…I also got grounded for a month *sees the readers face fault* *sweatdrop* and I've also had a BIG case of writers block. Any author knows that can't be helped…Anywho, I'm pretty confident it's gone, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh and The Great Shinigami says to write the author!!!! ^______^

~

Part Six-

(continued directly from part five)

~

Odin's body was drenched in sweat, as memories of the past began to slowly haunt him like ghosts from his worst nightmare. Still retaining his amnesia, these new, yet so old memories confused him to the point where you'd think he was going to go insane any minute now. 

Seeing Relena run away from him in tears practically ripped his heart in two. He couldn't stop saying her name, as she was the only clue to what had happened just now, the past wars fought, his training, his friends, and most importantly his future. He didn't even know why he kept calling out Relena's name. He only knew that she was all he had to hang on to. "Relena…I'm scared…what's happening? Please come back…"

In the corner, Laurie still stood watching in worry. 'He's worse off than I thought…'

Still shifting, tossing, and turning, Heero began to scream in his sleep. 

+ dreaming +

A young Odin Lowe jr stood outside the window trying not to look out the window, at the bloody battle that raged just outside the base, between the beautiful blue gem that hung like a glass globe from a Christmas tree, and between the beautiful tinsel silver of the colonies. His father was the main target point of the whole fight right now, so helping his father was out of the question.

"What's going to become of you now, father?" Odin said, but his voice lacked normal sadness any child would have if their father was engaged in a bloody battle.

The loud roar of five military carriers overhead rushed over the base in a blinding fury, launching a lighter than usual beam cannon fire. Odin's eyes widened. "Father…"

When the smoke cleared, what Odin saw was disaster. Rushing out of the base, he quickly ran to where he thought his father had been when the beam cannons had hit. Searching persistently, he finally found Odin Lowe, who was in a bloody paralyzed state. "Odin…you must go…and take my place as a new soldier in the New World Order. There is a man named J on the colony. Talk to him. He will give you further instruction. Now go…" Odin watched as his father's eyes closed for the very last time. 

Nodding silently, Odin walked silently towards the battlegrounds. Picking up a mini beam cannon, he aimed and fired at the overhead carriers, killing all five with a single blow. "Mission…complete." 

~

+ The beginning of Operation Meteor +

"Well? Are you ready young man?"  
  
"Roger."  
  
"Then let us get started shall we? We need a code name for you.........how about the great colonial leader?"  
  
Heero shuddered. The dead one- the one his father had killed a few years past. And he was going to live on his father's legacy with the one he assassinated. Talk about strange twists of fate...  
  
But now was not the time. Revenge on Earth would be ever so sweet. He knew it was his father's fault, but he had to go along. Besides, oppression wasn't very fun. Especially to innocent victims. With one last sharp command and a thrust from the engines, he and his Gundam sailed toward the Earth.

(this part taken from my fic Heero's Evolution…)

~

+ Peacemillion Port One +

The battle between the World Nation and White Fang still raged strong. All of the Gundam Pilots were all preparing for the worst, but in fact, twas Heero Yuy who'd face the worst. Making the last arrangements to his Gundam, he began to start it up, but Relena, scared that Heero was going on a suicide mission, headed over to see what was wrong. "Heero? Tell me why it's necessary for you to go too. Libra is going down. There isn't any reason for you fight. My brother, Milliardo Peacecraft and the White Fang have been defeated."

She just didn't understand. "I'll make you a bet. Zechs doesn't think that he's lost. What's more, I doubt him or Trieze, are ever going to allow this battle to end. That's why I must fight them."

Her suspicions were confirmed. "Do you really think if you go, that the war is going to come to an end?"

Pulling her close as if to kiss her, he began. "I'll defeat Zechs. And I'll go get Trieze. Then the war will be over. Afterward, if you make it out of here there will finally be peace. I promised to protect you. Please trust me." 

+ End dreaming +

Snapping up from a cold sweat, Odin jolted to an upright position, a wave of realization flowing over him in endless spectrum. "I am…Heero Yuy? A soldier…"

He had blood and a few scratches on him because of sitting up to fast. The pulse reader wire was disconnected, and the scale showed he was flat-lined. The IV was all bloody from being ripped out of Heero's hand. 'That'll leave a mark. But hey, what's a little scratch?'

Looking around, he remembered the accident at the lake in the mountains. "Relena!? Where's Relena?!"

"She's fine Mr. Lowe…she's just recuperating. She's at home now if you'd like to visit her. There were no serious injuries done to either of you, although you did lose your memory for about 5 hours."

Odin looked over to the figure next to the door. "Who are you?"

The woman stepped forward. "My name is Dr. Laurie Winner. I'm one of Quatre's sisters, whom I believe is one of your fellow Gundam pilots."

"Yes that's right. Are you sure Relena is fine?"

"Her smile hasn't been brighter." Laurie smiled, give Odin a little reassurance. "She still thinks you'll never be the same again. You'd better go comfort her and let her know you're all right."

Odin nodded and smiled back. "Arigatou."

Getting up silently, he walked over to the bathroom and put on his clothes. "Relena…"

~

The mirror glass felt cool against Relena's touch. She couldn't stop thinking about how Odin might not even remember her, much less them! Losing two guys in one month must have been some kind of lame record…and both to terrifying tragedy. 

A single solitary tear fell down her cheek, filled with all of the emotion built up lately. Still thinking about what Laurie said, she walked over to her bed, deciding that crying wouldn't bring back Heero or Odin. "Oh Heero…why did you have to leave me?"

Three different worlds, two different guys. "I can't stop thinking about either of them…Heero's handsome face…Odin's smile…both are so perfect…and I can't have either of them. Why was I even born?" Still crying, Relena cried her silent lullaby, and drifted into a realm in which no one could hurt her.

~

+ Midnight +

A loud rap at the door tore Relena away from her dreams, and plunged her straight back into the river of reality. "Who could it be at this hour?" Relena said to herself.

"Relena please be here…" Odin hoped out loud.

The squeaky door of Relena's bedroom rattled the moonlight. There standing before Relena was one of the men of her dreams. "Odin…you're okay…" Tears of happiness were flowing silently along her cheeks.

"Um…Relena…we need to talk…"

"No….no talking…just let me hold you…please…" Relena threw her arms around her hero, afraid he will vanish as if he were a dream.

" Relena…" Odin didn't know what to do. 'I guess it'll have to wait….'

"Oh Odin…I don't want to wait anymore…I want to be with you forever. I don't want to be lost or alone anymore…"

'Me too…more than you know…' "Then my love…let's be together forever…be my angel, my bride?"

Relena's eyes filled with tears. She was sure she'd be water-logged by morning. "Of course I will…I've dreamed of nothing else since Heero died…"

That one stung. 'I promise Relena…he won't be dead for much longer…we can be as happy and peaceful as we were before I fell…'

Deciding to lend herself to her dreams again, Relena fell asleep in Odin's arms, not caring if she was still standing. "I love you Odin…" 

~

+ 3:30 AM +

Odin couldn't sleep. His secret was haunting him so badly, and it hurt him to know that he was hurting her. Maybe it really couldn't wait…his angel deserved to know. She didn't deserve to be hurt anymore. 

Looking over at Relena, he almost had second thoughts about his confession. Heavenly and golden, he brushed a little of her hair out of the way and kissed her cheek softly. "Wake up…"

Relena's eyes fluttered open like butterflies. "…what is it Odin? Why do you look so serious? Are you having second thoughts…"

"No…but this can't wait any longer. Before I start, I must say I'm sorry for the hurt I've caused you. I really am…I did survive."

Relena's eyebrows shot up alarm and tears began to flood her eyes. "Heero…?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry…I should've told you…please don't let this ruin us…When I fell down, I knew it was probably going to be the end of me. But then I saw you cry out, and I knew I had to stay alive. To protect you, and to love you."

Relena looked on in awe. " Are you kidding? Heero…you're the man I love…I can't hate you…I'm so happy, not angry. I love you so much…"

Heero smiled, for the first time under his common alias. "I love you too…"

He leaned over and began kissing her softly. "Relena…I'm gonna kill you…" He smiled in a mocking way.

"Heero Yuy…shut up." Relena smiled and began to kiss him back.

Both were perfectly content finally being able to hold each other for what seemed like an eternity from afar.

~

To be continued with lots more chapters ( I think about five or eight, I don't know ^^;;) and an epilogue! Oh yeah, and guess what…There's gonna be a sequel if you care to read!

Author's Note: I hope you liked! It's about time Yuy got his act together, ne? Well please review! And hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! ^_^ ~Sakura

E-mail: waterfall_kasumi@hotmail.com 


End file.
